


Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying.

by huntingforsport



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternative Universe - Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Angst, DSMP, Dad Schlatt, Danger Days AU, Dream Smp, Found Family, No Romance, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Techbur twins, almost, dream team, ill add characters as the story goes on, kind of, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingforsport/pseuds/huntingforsport
Summary: Battery City, to its average citizens, is the absolute best place on earth. Just take the pills and wear your headphones if you get overwhelmed! Listen to Schlatt, the director. He has everyone’s best interests in mind at all times so that he can run his city smoothly.Those outside of Battery City think differently. One of them being the infamous Killjoy, The Blade. Having experience what happens within the walls of Battery City first hand, he’s sworn to take it down, all of it. And he’s determined.(dsmp danger days au!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying.

_ “ ******, this isn’t some choice to make. We  need to take the pills.” _

_ “ *** , I can’t do that. Don’t you see what they’re doing??” _

...

_ “What’re  you doing.” _

_ “Just put your headphones back on, ***.” _

**

The day started as it usually did. The sun rose and beat down on the sand, heating up The Blades room - he felt like he was burning to death. He jolted awake quite quickly, not because of the reoccurring dream he’d been having, but just to get out of the blistering heat of his shack. 

He scrambled to grab all of the necessities, realizing that his car would probably be much hotter than the shack but ultimately not caring. He grabbed his ray gun, a few sets of extra ammo that he ‘borrowed’ from someone in zone 3, as well as a few cans of the god awful Power Pup. 

“Are you coming with me today?” The Blade asked the half sleeping Za Craft. 

He rolled around a bit, mumbling, before he raised a hand and waved it as a sign that he would no longer be moving - and that he would in fact not be joining The Blade on his adventure through the zones today. The Blade shrugged, then left Za Craft to rest, and do as he pleases. 

The Blades realization from earlier was correct, that much was obvious as he screeched with contact from the seats of his run-down 1967 black Chevy Impala. Although it hurt, he had other priorities to maintain, so within a few seconds had the car running and then he was driving around Zone 5. 

Zone 5 was usually where land got dry of almost everything. No people, no shacks, there was almost nothing - that’s why The Blade decided to stay there. Less population, less chance of him and Za Craft dying at the hands of  Draculoids . It wasn’t the farthest, but it still was a decent way away from Battery City, again, all the more benefit for The Blade and Za Craft. 

As expected, Zone 5 was devoid of everything minus a single stray cat. The Blade was usually the hard shell of a man, and on any normal day he wouldn’t just left the cat alone without a second thought. This time was different, for some reason. He stopped the Impala, left a can of Power Pup open for the cat, and then sped off to Zone 4. 

There’s no point in checking any zones after Zone 5, they’re empty - filled with only sand and the sun. Dust that flows with the wind that comes and goes. Zone 6 and Zone 7 are what The Blade refers to as ‘The Void.’ He thought about it as he drove to Zone 4. 

Zone 4 was usually populated, although population was always little. But population in the zones - no matter the size - meant population of Draculoids, and that meant death to Killjoys. 

There was at least one shack that The Blade knew of in Zone 4, and while him and the Killjoy that stayed there weren’t on the greatest of terms, he still checked on him routinely. 

The run down door opened with a creek after a few short knocks, revealing a man sporting a beanie and a large blue jacket. 

“Ah, Blade-“

The man wasn’t allowed to finish his sentence as The Blade cut in. “It’s  _ The _ Blade. To you, at least, Quackity.” 

“Wouldn’t it just be easier to call you Blade? Adding The at the beginning just makes it a bit weird.”

“We’re not discussing this right now, I’m just doing a zone check - and you’re the only person who I see here regularly,” Techno paused, looking away to think about if he should say what he’s thinking. “Us Killjoys... Despite our differences and disagreements, we need to stick together and look out for each other.”

“Well, I don’t need you to check up on me like you’re my dad.”

“Maybe you don’t, but I’m sure Honk Boy needs to.” 

“He’s fine.  _ We _ stick together, unlike you, Blade.” 

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Just go finish your zone check, everything here is fine.” And with that, the rackety door was slammed closed. The Blade sighed, returning to his overheating vehicle and driving away. 

There was one other shack in Zone 4 that consisted of a sleeping man wearing 3D glasses and a headset around his ears. There was a Dead Pegasus where The Blade filled his Impala, witnessing a duo but not paying much mind to them. They didn’t seem like they were in dire need of help, so The Blade kept doing his check. 

Zones 3 and 2 had a few more people, and unfortunately a few cadavers. In Zone 2, The Blade walked into another Dead Pegasus and saw a man face down on the front counter... He took them to rest at a better spot. 

Finally, as the sun started setting, The Blade reached Zone 1 - the zone right outside Battery City. This zone was always the most populated, filled with rookie Killjoys, Dracs, and SCARECROWS on occasion. This zone is where conflict always happened most, which is why The Blade now tried to avoid it other than doing his weekly zone checks. 

Driving around, though, he saw almost nothing. A Drac was running on his tail but thankfull the Impala is in shape enough that he could speed away. He was driving right next to the wall that surrounded Battery City, seeing something in his vision. A group of 3, they were running. They looked tired, and normally seeing 3 rookies wouldn’t phase The Blade at all - he’d been a Killjoy long enough to realize that rookies need to get on their feet themselves. But something about this group was different. 

One had shaggy green hair and a green shirt, the other was slightly taller and sported a red and white baseball shirt, and the last one was the tallest, wearing a beanie and a yellow sweater. The last one is the one that had a The Blades attention. The tall one in the yellow sweater. 

_ “ What’re  you doing.” _

_ “Just put your headphones back on,  ** Wil. ** ” _

He quickly stopped his car in front of the small group, and they all came to a halt while in panic. 

“Get in.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW AAA SO EXCITING OUUUUU WHO COUKD FHE GROUP BE??? WHY IS TECHNOS MEMORY OF WILBUR??? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!! (if you wanna help me tag this better please dm me on twitter (@boybossranboo))


End file.
